videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro the Dragon (character)
'Spyro the Dragon '''is a video game character from the video game, ''Spyro the Dragon. The game ended up becoming a series when Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage ''released in 1999. Spyro comes from the Dragon Realm. To learn more about him, and his adventures, please visit the Spyro wiki. Early years Spyro was born in the Dragon Kingdom in the Dragon Realm called the Artisons. Spyro's father "unknown" was a great hero, and his mother "unknown" was one of the elders of the land. Spyro admired his parents a lot and wanted to become a great hero like his father, with the help of his friend Sparx. Everyone had heard about the legend of the purple dragon; that the purple dragon would bring happiness to the five dragon homelands or bring destruction to them. Original adventures First adventure Spyro was a mere civilian of the Dragon Realm. One day, however, a villainous nork named Gnasty Gnorc stole the priceless gems from the wonderful and peaceful land. Spyro was the only one who could save the geams from being destroyed by Gnasty Gnorc. He went on a rather long journey to find Gnasty Gnorc. When he eventually came face to face with him, Spyro defeated Gnasty Gnorc and returned to the Dragon Realm victorious. They used the failed Gnasty Gnorc in an amusement park for the fun of the fellow dragons. The adventure is grouped in the game ''Spyro the Dragon. ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! In ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Spyro appears for a second time while heading on a vacation to Dragon Shores. The portal is tampered with by the Professor who is able to deliver Spyro to Glimmer where he begins his second adventure to defeat the evil rhynoc, Rypto. As Spyro battles through evil creatures and minions working for Ripto, he discovers Ripto's true hatred of Dragons, while battling his two minions, Crush and Gulp. After adventuring through four worlds of the Dragon Realm, he meets with Ripto in the Winter Tundra and defeats him, not knowing of his return in games' adventures to come. ''Spyro 3: The Year of The Dragon'' In Spyro 3, Spyro returns for his third adventure where he has to save the dragon eggs from Bionica. The sorceress has ordered her army of rhynocs to steal the eggs. Spyro meets lots of playable characters. Spin-offs Spyro: Season of Ice Spyro's journey this time was to help his friends. Hunter as captured by a group of "Rhynocs" who wanted to destroy him and the Fairy World. It was not known who they were working for. Their job was to freeze the world. Spyro: Season of Flame Basically the same thing from The Year of Ice. A bunch of "Rhynocs" attacked Hunter once again, however, this time, instead of freezing the world for their leader, they wanted to burn it. Future adventures Spyro is currently not known to have any adventures in the future (TBC - To be confirmed). Trivia *Spyro's appearence has changed much since the original games. *Spyro is similar in looks to Flame, another dragon in the series who appears in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Flame looks exactly the same as Spyro, however, Flame is red rather than purple and has a longer snout. Category:Video game characters Category:Spyro series